cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
Cytus Players
There are many Cytus Players in the world. Seriously, a million is already a lot. But what if you take a video of a Cytus gameplay? That seems pretty crazy, but there are many YouTubers out there who actually take their time, recording their Cytus plays, rage behind the camera, and finally get what they wanted. So, we have created a list of Cytus YouTubers and if you wish, you can add some as well. These YouTubers get our respect. |-|Well-known/Misc.= *rgmexcy (also known as QUIT) **Korean **Average TP100.00 **He has become the first person to TP100 every song in Cytus. Alive: Vanessa was his final landmark in the achievement. **He is the first person to get TP 100 on L2 - Ascension: Act 2 (Liberation), as well as the first person to get TP 100 on Freedom Dive on an Android device. **He plays Jubeat and O2Jam. He's also the no.1 player in Dynamix. **He uses Samsung Galaxy Note 10.1 (2012 Edition). *Benny Chung (tq2501) **This YouTuber specializes in getting TP100 in almost every song. **He is the first person having achieved TP100 on all songs in Chapter I to VI (by the time of 3.0.3). ** One of the 2 Cytus Youtubers to reach 5000 subscribers. ** He is also a composer and currently composing and charting for another rhythm game called Dynamix. One of the most famous songs he made is Oracle. He also has a SoundCloud account. *Eugene Kua (Now Ruby EK) **This Malaysian YouTuber specializes in Million Mastering with one hand. **He sometimes does unique ways of playing Cytus, such as mastering with one finger, playing blindly, or even using his toes to play. **He is the 4th person to million master Freedom Dive (with two hands). Later he became the 2nd person to get TP 100 on Freedom Dive. **He has become the first person to million master Freedom Dive with one hand (99.36 TP). **He also plays O2Jam, Dynamix, Deemo, he is also the charter and chart tester of Dynamix. **The most subscribed Cytus Youtuber with 7000+ subscribers. **He also makes song charts. He made the Actinium chart for Dynamix. He makes his own charts on upload them on his channel. *DLight **Korean **ATP99.9998185923 (Got TP99.94 on L2B). **First person to MM Freedom Dive with 100TP. **He also has 100TP on almost all the songs in Cytus. **He won the Cytus World Championships 2014, beating Identitism(Million) by 1 point. *K-GTN. Channel **ATP99.9987815034 **Also known as "Kawa-chan". **He TP100ed Conflict 16 times. **He became the 5th person who TP100 on Freedom Dive. *TaeSik Jeong **He has Million Mastered Freedom Dive. **He also plays O2Jam and Tap Sonic, both games he has done astonishingly well. **He also has his own blog, which could be found on his YouTube channel. *EspressoHD **Second person to master Freedom Dive, and has mastered a lot of the Cytus Songs. **He also plays Deemo, O2Jam, Tap Sonic, DMTQ etc. *NekoUsagi514 **He plays Cytus in negative mode on iPhone. **He MMed L2 - Ascension: Act 1 (Loneliness) and Codename : Zero with TP100 in negative mode. **He has a high TP of 99.55 on L2 - Ascension: Act 2 (Liberation), even though he missed 2 notes. **He also MMed Laplace, ∅ (Slit) I, AXION, and L and Alive: Vanessa (all Hard) with TP100. *Bakkuenkeeeen (Heragi) **He masters while talking. **He mastered Codename : Zero with his thumbs and talking at the same time on a mobile phone. **He's 20 years old. **He mastered L2 - Ascension: Act 1 (Loneliness), L2 - Ascension: Act 2 (Liberation), Halloween Party and First Gate Overdrive with thumbs. *Soraha (Musashi Sekiguchi / HTR-C2) **ATP99.9993348383 **MMed L2 - Ascension: Act 2 (Liberation) with 99.79TP. **He became the 3rd person who TP100 on Freedom Dive. **He posts many MM (and also TP100) scores on YouTube. *icize13 **Also plays Deemo, BMS, and Tone Sphere. **TP100ed some songs, while others are a little bit closer to TP100. **Ranked A in Freedom Dive with pinkies. **MMed some songs with one hand. *Flower Dragon **The first person to MM L2 - Ascension: Act 2 (Liberation). **MMed L2 - Ascension: Act 1 (Loneliness) and L2 - Ascension: Act 2 (Liberation) with sausages. *k Shokoa **The first person to MM Halcyon and L2 - Ascension: Act 1 (Loneliness). **MMed many songs in Cytus. **Never TP100ed a song. **Also plays games other rhythm games. *SmartIdiot (Lee Sangmin) **Korean. **Just like tq2501, he TP100 almost every songs. **He also plays Deemo, he also ACed almost every song. **He also plays Tone Sphere. *pochama119 **Other name is NanoFlower. **He 100TPed Codename : Zero, First Gate Overdrive and Conflict (on iPad). *BLumiTT **He is a PSVita player and has mastered Chapter 0 songs and others in Cytus Lambda by the time of Cytus 5.0. As of July 2014, He has not posted Chapter K/Alive songs. **He even mastered hard songs like Halcyon, Halloween Party, and ∅ (Slit) I. **His results are MMs and often TP100 and TP99.xx. *Codename:Zero (a.k.a. Int.Biotonic) **Just like Leao Wang, he rips songs from the game and uploaded to YouTube for listening aside from playing. **He has also played Cytus Lambda as he also has a PlayStation Certified Device. *Eugene Sebastian (a.k.a. Herogandalf13) **He plays in negative grayscale mode, and has also achieved TP100 on certain songs like The Purified. |-|Wikians= * Cydrosil (Byronium Cydrosil on YouTube) **Through some of his screenshots on Weekly Cytus Challenges, he is also considered a high-ability player. **Although he has not many videos on YouTube, most of them are Million Masters. One of the hardest MM he had recorded was The Red Coronation. **He has MMed some hard songs with 2 fingers, such as Halloween Party, Requiem, Revoluxionist and Blue Eyes. *Ksatriobimo Cahyoputro Widiprakoso (nickname Bimo) **He owns a Samsung Galaxy S5 and also MMs or TP100 certain songs. **He could MM Freedom Dive on a phone (his S5) with TP99.58%. He also did it in his video with TP99.93%. **He is the 8th person to TP100 Freedom Dive. He is also the 3rd person to do it on Android, and the 2nd person on smartphone. **He also plays in negative mode. **As he plays any song, since Click FX is vibration on Android, he only uses his mouth for Click FX. **He accidentally mistapped the pause menu near the end of L2 - Ascension: Act 2 (Liberation), and his MM was still a success. However, he did it again, without pauses and using only one hand in the end of the song. *MrGZJcool FGO-Cytus **He uses an iPhone 6 and MMs songs. **He also uploads Fanmade Cytus Charts. Category:Cytus